A War Called Life
by rusty2004
Summary: Tris and Tobias have been to Hell and back. They survived a war-barely- but that doesn't mean their challenges are over. Now that they're back in their old home of the Dauntless headquarters, life decides to throw them many curveballs. But they can over come it, right? I'm sorry I'm not good with summaries! WARNING- will be lemons later on!
1. Chapter 1

The war is finally over. Tobias Eaton and Tris Prior, along with their friends, can finally try to resume their lives. Sadly, many lives were lost along the way, friends and enemies alike. All anyone can hope is that life can return to normal. Even though the factions are in shambles right now, the former members of Dauntless ride the train back to their headquarters. Zeke leans against Shauna's wheelchair, still silently mourning the loss of Uriah. Christina sits with her head in her hands. She is quiet for once. Tobias and Tris stand in the train's doorway, watching the Amity farms fly by. Tris' arm is heavily bandaged, as is her side under the black Dauntless tank top she is wearing. There is scab over her eye. Tobias stands protectively behind her, his arms on her waist, lips against her hair.

''What are you thinking?" he asks.

''Would you think it would be stupid if I said I wanted the factions back?" Tris peers up at him.

''No.'' Tobias hesitates. ''Well, only if you wanted them the way they were.''

''I would want new rules for each of them. No evil leaders obsessed with capturing and destroying Divergents. I want a world where we can be who we are without everyone trying to kill each other.'' Tris watches as the buildings of the city come into view. Tobias chuckles, his warm breath making her blonde hair dance and catch the sunlight.

''I know what you mean. You never know what may happen, Tris.''

They stay in the same position for a while longer. Finally, she breaks the silence. ''What do you think it will be like when we get there?"

''I really don't know. Nothing like it was when we left.''

''Tobias?"

''Hmm?"

''Everything will be fine as long we're together,'' she says and turns to look at him. His heart swells up with joy at her words, and he wishes more than anything he knew how to express his feelings to her. It's been almost a year since they met, but he's just never been the type. Hopefully, actions will mean more than words.

Tobias lifts Tris up, being careful to mind her injured side. He could kill David for putting her through that. He nearly lost her to the death serum as it was; he didn't need someone putting bullets in her too. He presses his lips to hers, lightly at first, but they grow stronger with desire. Her hands slide under his hoodie, her fingertips tracing the faction symbols inked into his skin. Her hand comes to a rest on the Dauntless flames.

''We're almost home,'' Tris mumbles against Tobias' lips. He pulls away from her momentarily, a crazy thought crossing his mind. After everything they've been through lately, this shouldn't seem like such a big deal.

''Move in with me, Tris.''

Her eyes go wide for a moment, but soon a brilliant smile crosses her face. She doesn't even bother with an answer before crushing her lips back to Tobias', her hands wrapped in his hair. He nips at her bottom lip as he pulls away.

''I take that as a yes?" he cocks an eyebrow up.

''Wow, you're smart. You sure your results weren't Erudite?" Tris mocks him.

Christina cuts into their conversation.

''We still jumping, Four?"

''Are you still Dauntless?'' Tobias replies as he sails off the train. He lands dead on his feet on the roof top. Tris follows soon, stumbling a little due to her injuries. Tobias steadies her as Christina follows and the train speeds off with Zeke and Shauna to the handicap accessible Dauntless entrance. The three stand on the roof for a few minutes, contemplating what it will be like going back after so long. The last time Tris was here, her father was killed and she was nearly killed twice. Tobias very clearly remembers trying to kill her while he was under simulation.

''Ready?" Christina asks over the roar of the wind. She climbs onto the ledge, closes her eyes, and disappears.

''On three?" Tris takes Tobias' hand and the climb onto the ledge together. Tobias starts the count.

''One.''

''Two.''

''THREE!" they scream together as they disappear over the ledge.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been a long time since I updated this! I got writer's block and then read Four: A Divergent Collection and got inspired again! If you read this, please leave a review. I don't care if you criticize it; I need to know what people are thinking of it. I know it starts off slow, but I promise it will pick up! This is after Allegiant, but what would happen if Tris had lived? Also, some other characters have survived as well. I know it sometimes ventures out of character, but it's fun to write. Thanks so much! –Amber**

Being a Dauntless leader is tough work. Just ask Tobias Eaton, one of three. He just spent three long hours in a meeting with Tori and Harrison. Tobias never wanted to be a leader, but after he saw how Eric handled things, he decided it was for the best. Speaking of Eric, this particular meeting was discussing what should be done with him. Tobias couldn't decide if he wanted to kill him and get it over with, or let him rot in a cell for the rest of his life.

As he passes through the dining hall, Tobias grabs and apple out of a near by fruit bowl. It is only two in the afternoon. Tris doesn't get off work for another two hours. He tosses the uneaten apple into the trash bin and heads to the control room.

Tris Prior was focused on her task at hand. She was currently tattooing Uriah. He had been drinking and smelled strongly of it. Tris hoped he wouldn't grow to regret the dagger he was getting inked into his shoulder blade when he sobered up in the morning. However, her mind was elsewhere. How was Tobias' meeting going? He seemed really stressed out when he left the apartment earlier today. She signed and glanced up at the camera in the corner in case Tobias was watching her.

Tobias' heart fluttered when Tris shot the tattoo studio camera a glance. She knew he was watching her. She was bent over Uriah's back, hard at work. God, she looked so sexy when she worked. Tobias was glad she had chosen tattoo artist as a job. It seemed to be the safest. He sure didn't want her to guard the fence.

Tobias woke up next to a cold and empty bed space, one that had been occupied by a lean girl with a mass of dirty blonde hair splayed out on her pillow just hours before. He blinks hard a few times and looks at the clock. 3:18. Panic begins to well up inside him.

''Tris?" he calls out into the dark room. No reply. He reaches over and flips on the lamp on the night stand. Still no sign of Tris. He calls out her name again.

It's times like these that makes his nightmares seem real. He often dreams of losing her in a variety of ways. Most of the time, it's about her leaving him because he let his stupid anger get the best of him. But in others, he grips her small hand and watches the light leave her eyes. He's almost lost her more times than he cares to count. She's always survived them and came back to him. Tris is strong; much stronger than he is.

Tobias jumps out of bed and pulls open the dresser drawer, hands slightly shaking. All of Tris's clothes are still there, thank God. The panic flooding him on the inside wanes. He creaks open the bedroom door and sees a dim light coming from the kitchen.

Tris is sitting at the table, a mug of tea in her hands. Her head is slumped forward, as if she's asleep. Tobias stares at her blonde ponytail falling down her back and the steady rise and fall of her shoulders as she breathes. He slowly creeps up behind her and lays a hand on her arm.

Even though they've lived together for almost a year now, the arrival of her boyfriend scares the shit out of Tris. She jumps violently, knocking the mug of tea over. She screams out in fright and throws her elbow backwards. Tobias grabs it, pinning her arm to her side.

''Tris, Tris! It's just me!'' he says soothingly. Her eyes go wide as she realizes he's harmless. He lets go of her arm.

''God, Tobias. You scared me!" she says quite breathlessly.

''I know. I'm sorry.'' Tobias reaches forward and pulls Tris in his arms. She molds against his chest, her head buried in the crook of his shoulder. He kisses the top of her head. ''What are you doing up so late? Or should I say early?"

Tris bites her lip before speaking. ''I couldn't get comfortable.'' She bites her lip again and looks down at the floor, a tell tale sign she is lying.

''Come on. You can tell me.'' Tobias rubs a strong hand down her back.

''I've been having these nightmares. They're always the same. I'm running toward the control room, knife in my hand. Suddenly, I'm in the weapons lab, with you on one side of me, Caleb on the other. I hear David's shot, but it's not me it connects with. You're writhing on the ground, and Caleb is laughing at you. He takes my knife and stabs you, repeatedly, while you're calling out for me, but I'm utterly helpless-'' Tris' voice is catching in her throat, and Tobias feels a warm tear splash on his arm.

''Hey. Look at me.'' Her wide gray eyes are rimmed with tears, one escaping and falling down her cheek. Tobias quickly kisses it away.

''I still have nightmares, too. They're different since we got back. But always about losing you.'' Tobias looks up at Tris through a fringe of dark, long lashes.

''Tobias,'' Tris says, placing her hands on his cheeks and forcing his face up so his eyes meet hers. His face is prickly; he hasn't shaved in a few days. ''I am not going anywhere.''

''Good. Because I kind of like having you around. '' Tobias smirks. He moves his lips from her cheek down her neck, to her collar bone where the ravens are in flight. He kisses each one, then moves to the scar on her arm from David's gunshot wound. It happened months ago, but it still kills Tobias inside to know that she was injured, to think that he came so close to losing her.

Tris blushes a little when his hands slip under her tank top. They conquered her fear of intimacy long ago, but 16 years in Abnegation can really weigh on a person's mind. He doesn't go much farther, though. He wraps his hands around her waist and kisses back up to her ear. ''Come back to bed.''

''Gladly,'' Tris yawns.

Tobias and Tris both have next day off, so neither of them rise until late morning. Tobias rises first. He blinks against the sun streaming through the thin curtain on the window. He looks over at Tris sleeping next to him, the daylight pouring across her face. He just sits and stares at her for a while. Her nose twitches and her mouth is slightly agape. He leans down and brushes her hair down to her face, shielding her eyes from the brilliant sun. He kisses her smooth cheek before going to the kitchen.

Tris' stomach and nose wake her up. Her stomach growls to the smell of scrambled eggs and coffee. She slides out of bed and pulls on Tobias' t-shirt, which falls to her knees. She pads across the floor rug and peeks to the stove from the doorway.

Tobias is standing in front of the stove with a spatula in his hand. The waist band of his tight black boxers rest on Amity's tree. Even though she's seen it hundreds of time, his back tattoo still amazes her. Her eyes rake down the five faction symbols – the Dauntless flames, the clasped hands representing their home faction of Abnegation, Candor's scales, the all-knowing eye of Erudite, and the peace tree of Amity. Flames lick up his sides and his neck. He once told her that he didn't want to be just one thing. He didn't want to be pigeon holed into one category. She tip toes over and presses a light kiss to Dauntless.

''You're brave,'' she mumbles against his skin, feeling him tense up as her hands rub the taut muscles of his stomach and her lips move to Abnegation's hands.

''Selfless and honest.'' Her hot breath on Candor's mark makes Tobias tense up even more. He's gripping the counter in front of him as Tris' plump lips land on Erudite.

''Intelligent.'' She nips at the skin when she finally breathes, ''and kind.'' against the tree. ''Well, most of the time,'' she adds with a smirk. Tobias lets out a long breath before turning around.

''And you're driving me crazy,'' he moans against her neck. He leans into her, and Tris can feel exactly how crazy she is driving him against her leg. It amazes her that she has that effect on him. She leans away from him and raises her eyebrows at him.

''Am I?" she asks, biting her lip. Tobias' hands reach out for her, but she dances away from him.

''Yes,'' Tobias grunts, his hands latching onto her hips and tugging her back to him. She presses her pubic bone against his.

''How about now?" Tris' fingers skirt along his waist band, making him close his eyes. She kisses along the perfect V his hips make, up his abs he's earned from years of training, across his pecs, and finally up to his lips. She barely brushes her lips against his as his eyes meet her, sapphire into steel. Her fingers are still in his waist band, and Tobias lets out a gasp as they brush against him. He spins and slams her against the counter, his hands tangled in her hair. She squeaks as he pulls at the shiny blonde locks falling just past her shoulders. He's hungry, and she knows it's not for the scrambled eggs now burned on the stove.

Their kisses are interrupted by a knock at the door.

''Damn it,'' Tobias growls against Tris's neck.


End file.
